The Lion Guard: Apple of my Nose
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: After Kion gets the flu, Laini must venture herself to the Tree of Life along with the rest of the Lion Guard, Jasiri and Rani, so she can get the remedy to cure Kion and continue to caress her loved one's nose without catching the flu.


The Lion Guard: Apple of my Nose.

One beautiful morning, Laini was sleeping on her tree, when she was awoken by a familiar voice:

"Morning, Laini!"

She gasped when she saw who it was:

"Kion, my love!"

"I've come this morning to give you a special present. I know you'll love it because it's something you like a lot about me."

"GASP! Don't tell me…"

He lowered his head and said:

"Here. You can have fun with my nose for a whole hour."

"Oh, Kion! That's why I love you so much!"

She began to caress, kiss, hug and squeeze his nose without control.

"Hey, that tickles!" Kion said, giggling. "You know? If you want, I can make my nose even more attractive for you."

"Really? How?"

"Just watch."

After he said this, his nose got a little bigger.

"Oh, my God!" she said, still caressing his nose.

"But that's not all!"

He also made his nose change colors. Laini couldn't believe it. She almost went crazy, until… she woke up.

"Oh…"

"What happened?" another galago asked her.

"I had that dream again. It's my favorite one. Now, I need Kion's nose! I need it so bad!"

"Then go see him."

"That's what I'll do."

Then she headed to Pride Rock to satisfy herself, but she couldn't believe what she found out. Kion was sick.

"What happened to Kion?" she asked.

"He caught the flu." Nala said.

"Yesterday he was playing with his friends until he began to sneeze and feel a headache." Simba said.

"See, little bro? That's why you must never go outside just bathed."

"I know, Kiara… Achoo!"

"But, I came all this way to have fun with Kion's nose!"

"If you get close to Kion, you'll probably get sick, too." Nala said. "You better let him rest so he can get better."

"But I want Kion to get better quickly!" Laini said. "Don't you have an antidote for him?"

"Unfortunately, no." Simba said. "Rafiki ran out of ingredients for a remedy."

"Perhaps at my home, the Tree of Life, my grandma must have the cure." Rani said. "She knows everything, and can heal any sick animals."

"Great! Do you know how to get there?"

"Obviously! I came from that place. I can go with you to guide you, but it will be a long trip, so you better get ready."

"Of course! For Kion, I'm ready to go on this trip."

"We'll go, too." Fuli said.

"Kion's our friend. We won't let him suffer with the flu." Beshte said.

"Affirmative!" Ono said.

"Don't forget about me!" Anga said.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga said.

"Wonderful! Let's go, everyone! For Kion!"

"Good luck." Nala said to them.

"And make sure you return as soon as possible." Simba said.

"I can't stand him anymore whenever he blows his nose on leaves!" Kiara said.

Thus, the seven adventurers ventured their selves to the Tree of Life. On their way, Laini asked to Rani:  
"So, what's this Tree of Life? You never told me about it."

"Oh, right. It's a place where all creatures from the Pridelands come for haven, rest or healing." Rani said.

"Is that place in the Pridelands? Because I've never heard about it." Fuli said.

"It is, but far away." Rani said.

"So, if Kion can be healed there, shouldn't we have brought him with us?"

"I don't think so." Jasiri said. "He needs rest, and we don't want to catch the flu, too."

"Yeah, besides, we can get the cure to him." Rani said. "She will give us the cure in some container, like a medicine. Then we will give it to Kion."

"That's unbungalievable!" Bunga said. "It's like a natural pharmacy! All of us should go there whenever we get sick!"

What they didn't know was that Janja, Cheezi and Chungu were nearby trying to hunt and overheard them!

"What were they talking about? Cheezi asked.

"Something about a pharmacy tree." Chungu said.

"Do you furbrains really believe that?" Janja asked.

"Well they seem to believe it, since they are heading to that place." Cheezi said.

"Is that so?" Janja said. "Then maybe, if we follow them, we can also get some medicine! In the Outlands, there are not enough medicinal plants to cure ourselves when we get sick. That could end if we get cures from that… how was it called?"

"Tree of Life?" Cheezi answered.

"Right."

"Um, Janja. Now you are believing it." Chungu said.

"Doesn't that make you a furbrain, like us?" Cheezi asked.

"Ugh, just shut up and follow me."

And so, Janja's Clan followed Laini and her friends on their way to the Tree of Life. It sure was a long way, but they finally arrived.

"Well, the Tree of Life is up ahead!" Rani said. "Good job, everyone! We made it!"

"Poa! This is a beautiful place!"

"You bet, Big B!"

"So there's where you have the cure for Kion's illness. Let's go!"

"Easy there, Laini." Rani said. "First I must talk to my family."

Out of the Tree of Life came Baliyo, Rani's younger brother, Surak, Rani and Baliyo's uncle, and Nirmala, their friend.

"Sis'!" Baliyo said. "Where have you been? You've been absent for a long time."

"I know, don't worry." Rani said. "I was busy visiting Pride Rock. I made a friend named Kion, the son of King Simba and Queen Nala, we celebrated Kion's birthday, I had my first slumber party for girls with Princess Kiara, and then we went on a family vacation. I had such a blast!"

"That sure sounds fun." Surak said.

"And who are they?" Nirmala asked.

"Oh, they are my new friends." Rani said. "Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Bunga. They are members of the Lion Guard. There's Jasiri the good hyena, Anga the martial eagle and Laini the galago."

"Nice to meet all of you, guys!" Baliyo said.

"Same here." Laini said. "Now, here's the important thing. We're here because Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard, and my fiancé, is sick, and he needs healing!

When Laini said fiancé, Jasiri put a jealousy look on her face. But, Laini didn't notice this and kept talking:

"Our friend here, Rani, told us you have the cure. Is that true?"

"Of course it's true, little galago." Somebody inside the tree said.

Then she went out. It was Janna, Rani's grandma.

"Grandma Janna!" Rani said, running to hug her.

"So, you're Rani's grandma Kion told us about." Fuli said.

"Glad to meet you." Beshte said.

"Grandma, let me tell you. Just like we were ordered to by Rafiki, I went to the Pridelands and met Kion. He's such a wonderful lion. We're best friends, but now, he's caught the flu, and he needs a cure, can you please give us one?"

"Sure, Rani. After all, he's a lion, just like all of us. Sisi ni sawa."

Jasiri immediately gasped.

"I know that phrase, too!"

Janna and Jasiri sang the song together, and hugged, laughing. Then Janna cleared her throat and said:

"However, making the cure may take a while, so, Rani, why don't you take our friends here on a tour around the Tree of Life?"

"Yes, grandma!" Rani said. "Come on, everybody! Let me show you the place."

"Very well." Janna said. "Nirmala, could you please go get the ingredients?"

"Sure." She said, and went out the Tree of Life.

Later, Rani, Baliyo and Surak guided Laini and her friends on a Tree of Life tour. It sure was a natural sanctuary! After the tour, Bunga said:

"Kion told us you have very good ninja skills. Can you please show them to us?"

"Really?" Baliyo said. "Can we, lil' sis? Can we?"

"Sigh, okay. Uncle, can you please join us?"

"Ok." Surak said. "I'll prepare the training dummies."

After Surak brought the dummies, Rani said:

"Baliyo, you start."

"Great. Lada'i!" he shouted.

Then he jumped into the air and threw blue energy balls from his paws at the training dummies, blowing them away. Surak charged at the dummies and slashed and kicked them repeatedly.

"Poa!" Beshte said.

"That's unbungalievable!"

"But you haven't seen anything yet!" Rani said.

Then, using the Tree of Life energy, she began to levitate, she lifted some dummies in the air using the same energy and smashed them to smithereens against the ground. Everyone was absolutely amazed.

"Without any doubt, Rani is Janna's best student and our best fighter." Surak said.

"I'm so proud to have her as my sister!" Baliyo said.

"Stop, guys. You make me blush." She said.

"Thanks for the demonstration, guys." Rani said. "But, shouldn't we check if the cure is ready?"

"I think so. Enough time has passed. Let's return to the Tree of Life.

Suddenly, Ullu, the owl watcher, appeared and told them:

"Night pride, come quick! I see some strangers approaching to the Tree of Life. But are they friend or foe?"

"Let me check." Ono said. "Anga, follow me."

Both flew into the sky and Ono used his keen sight to see who they were. He couldn't believe when he found out.

"Hapana! It's Janja, Cheezi and Chungu! They followed us here!"

"Really?" Anga said "I never thought they were capable of making it this far!"

"They must be trying to attack the Tree of Life!" Fuli said. "Hurry, everyone! Huwezi!"

Everyone headed to the Tree of Life. Meanwhile, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu almost arrived.

"Janja, like which kinds of medicines will we get from there?" Cheezi asked.

"I don't know." Janja said "I guess for any illness we can catch."

"You mean we won't get sick anymore?" Chungu asked.

"Maybe."

"Hold it right there!" somebody said.

It was Nirmala, who had just brought the ingredients for the cure to the Tree of Life and stood in front of them.

"If you want to get to the Tree of Life, you'll have to get past me!"

"Nah, it will be easy." Janja said. "We're three, and you're just one."

Nirmala began to emanate blue energy from her paws and jumped toward the hyenas, striking them with a spin attack. Janja and his crew were knocked down, but Janja stood up, and said:

"Is that it?"

"What, you want some more?"

"Did she say s'mores?" Chungu asked.

"Oh, I love s'mores. Yes, please!" Cheezi said.

"Fine."

Nirmala began to spin in the air and throw an array of energy balls at them. One of them fell right into Cheezi's mouth.

"Agh! It burns, and does not taste like a s'more."

"Ugh, you furbrains." Janja said.

Just at that moment, Ullu arrived.

"Do not fear, Nirmala and Janna. The cavalry is on the way!"

Fuli (with Laini on her back), Ono, Bunga, Beshte, Anga, Jasiri, Rani and the rest of the Night Pride showed up to fight the hyenas. With the full Night Pride united again, they were nearly invincible!

"With strength and respect, Night Pride, protect!"

With their amazing ninjutsu, they successfully defeated the hyenas. Rani said to them:

"Listen up, intruders! As long as we, the Night Pride, are here to defend the Tree of Life, you will never touch it. Now, begone!"

"It's ok. Who needs some of your medicines anyway?" Janja said. "Perhaps back at the Pridelands there are medicinal plants we could use. Let's go, guys!"

The hyenas retreated.

"Way to go, Rani!" Jasiri said.

"You guys should really visit the Pridelands sometime." Fuli said. "Maybe we could use your help fighting bad guys."

"What was all that skedaddle out there?" Janna said, coming out.

"Hyenas were trying to get to the Tree of Life." Baliyo said.

"You should have let them in. If they were harmed or in trouble, we could have helped them."

"… and take it by force, grandma." Rani said.

"Then you should have called me! I may be old, but I think I still got fighting skills."

Rani giggled and said:

"No, Grandma. How's the cure?"

"Just finished, child."

Then took out an empty gourd with the cure and handed it to Rani.

"Here you go, Laini."

"Great!" she said. "Now we can all go back to Pride Rock and heal Kion!"

"You mean YOU are going back to Pride Rock."

"What? You're not coming with us?" Beshte asked.

"No. I'm staying here with my family. But don't worry. Someday, I'll visit you again."

"Ok. Bye, Rani." Fuli said.

"We'll miss you." Ono said.

"You're one strong girl." Anga said.

"Kion will be ok. Hakuna Matata." Bunga said.

Everyone proceeded to leave, then Jasiri turned back and said:

"Sisi ni sawa."

"We're the same." Janna said in response.

"And remember." Surak said. "Whenever you need help from the Night Pride, we'll be there."

Once they returned to Pride Rock, Kion's illness seemed to get worse.

"Did you get the cure?" Simba asked.

"You bet!" Lain said. "Don't you worry, my love. Laini to the rescue!"

She jumped from Fuli's back and ran toward Kion, opened the gourd and gave Kion the cure to drink it. Slowly, Kion began to feel better.

"…Laini? Is it you who brought me this medicine?" Kion asked.

"Yes… Ok, actually, all of your friends helped." Laini said.

"Thank you, guys!" Kion said.

"Aw, it was nothing, Kion." Jasiri said.

"You're our best friend. We couldn't just let you suffer with the illness." Anga said.

"Hey, where's Rani?"

"She stayed at the Tree of Life with her family." Ono said.

"I think it was already time for her to return to her home." Fuli said.

"But don't worry, Kion" Bunga said. "She will come back."

"I know she will, Bunga."

"Well, how do you feel now?"

"Much better. Thanks, Laini. Thank you and my friends for traveling to the Tree of Life just to heal me. You're the apple of my nose."

"Oh, Kion!" she said, running to hug his nose again.

Just then, Rafiki entered Pride Rock.

"Hey, everybody. I've just brought medicinal plants to cure Kion!"

"Um, Rafiki, Kion is already cured." Kiara said.

"But, I think I know who could use them…" Bunga said.

Then he asked Ono and Anga to fly to the Outlands.

"Anga lenga!"

"I'm right behind you, Anga!"

Once they arrived to the Outlands, they left the medicinal plants near where Janja's Clan lived. Cheezi came out a cave sniffing the air, then looked down and said:

"Hey, Cheezi, look what I found!"

"Hey, Janja, come see!" Chungu said.

"What? Oh, medicinal plants! But, who let them here?"

"Maybe Jasiri." Cheezi said.

"No, we haven't seen Jasiri around here. Besides, she also fought us along with the Lion Guard and the… uh, how were they called?"

"Night Pride." Cheezi and Chungu said at the same time.

"But look at the bright side, Janja!" Chungu said. "With these medicinal plants, we won't get sick anymore!"

"Hey, but don't we have to mix them first with something?" Cheezi said.

"Aw, no…" Janja said.

THE END


End file.
